


Sturm und Sommerwind

by Kritty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Drama, M/M, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/pseuds/Kritty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Geschichte einer besonderen Freundschaft, in einem Dorf weit entfernt von Merlin's Zukunft. (Merlin/Will; I will translate this into English someday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sturm und Sommerwind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin gehört nicht mir, ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.
> 
> I will translate this into English at some point, I'm sure of it.

**Sturm und Sommerwind**

 

Zu Anfang hatten sie sich nicht sonderlich gut verstanden.

Es stand zu viel zwischen ihnen. Merlin war zurückhaltend und nachdenklich, die knochigen Glieder und die großen blauen Augen ruhig und besonnen. William war das Gegenteil, der aufbrausende Sturm zu Merlins sanftem Sommerwind, aufgeschürfte Knie und verstruwwelte Haare.   
Will triezte Merlin, machte sich über seine Ohren lustig, und pflückte ihm die besten Kräuter unter der Nase weg. Doch er blieb bei Merlin und schien sich für die anderen Kinder des Dorfes nicht zu interessieren. Schon bald wurde ein Spiel daraus, ein gegenseitiges Ziehen und Zerren. Eine komplizierte Freundschaft entwuchs daraus. Merlin's Sommerwind eignete sich ein wenig Temperament des Sturms an, und William's Sturm wurde beinahe so ruhig wie der stille Sommerwind. Kräutesammeln war nun keine Ausrede mehr, ums sich gegenseitig zu sehen. Sie verschwanden im Wald, jagden sich gegenseitig. Sie stürmten über die Felder,  
die Alten auslachend, die über sie schimpften. Sie klopften an fremde Türen und versteckten sich vor den verwirrten Gesichtern, die vorsichtig hinaus lugten.   
Doch manchmal, manchmal saßen sie auch am Rand des Dorfes und erzählten sich gegenseitig Geschichten. Sie erzählten sich Geschichten von fernen Königreichen Albions. Sie trauerten gemeinsam um abwesende Väter und schworen gemeinsam, die Mutter zu schützen. 

Die stürmische Freundschaft wirbelte durch das Dorf und brachte es durcheinander, doch eines Frühlings kam mit den Blumen etwas anderes daher. 

„Merlin, wie kommt es, dass euch im Winter niemals das Feuer ausgegangen ist?“  
„Wir haben Holz gehackt?“  
„Ich habe dich nie hinausgehen sehen – zumindest nicht, um Holz zu hacken.“  
„Wie hatten genug Vorrat.“  
„Ich habe mit dir zusammen Holz gehackt, mein Freund. Das war nicht genug.“  
„Was soll ich darauf antworten, Will?“  
„Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit?“  
„Ich kann nicht.“  
„Merlin. Ich bin dein Freund.“  
„Versprichst du mir, dass du es nicht weitererzählst?“  
„Natürlich.“  
„Komm her.“

Mit einer kleinen, lodernden Flamme in der bleichen Handfläche seines besten Freundes fand die Magie ihren Weg in William's Welt. Und sie veränderte sie grundlegend.

„Verwandele mich in einen Vogel!“  
„Das kann ich nicht, Will....!“   
„Du beherrschst Magie!“  
„So funktioniert das nicht.“  
„Aber wie funktioniert es denn?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke daran, und es passiert.“  
„Dann denke und verwandele mich in einen Vogel.“  
„Ich weiß aber nicht, an was ich genau denken muss!“

Aus Frühling wurde Sommer, und die Arbeit auf den Feldern wurde schwer.

„Kannst du es uns allen nicht einfacher machen und ein wenig nachhelfen?“  
„Nein. Niemand darf es erfahren, Will. Niemand!“  
„Aber es wäre so viel einfacher mit-“  
„Nein, Will.“  
„Aber-“  
„Du brauchst ohnehin mehr Muskeln.“  
„Willst du damit sagen ich bin schwach?“  
„Nein. Ja.“  
„Na warte.“

Im Herbst wurde Will's Mutter krank und Merlin stand ihm bei, während sein Freund an ihrem Bett saß und ihre Hand hielt.

„Mach sie gesund, Merlin. Bitte.“  
„Ich weiß nicht wie.“  
„Versuche es.“  
„Ich würde sie nur umbringen. Will, ich kann nicht!“  
„Du bist ein schlechter Zauberer, Merlin.“

Als der Winter ins Land zog, waren Merlin und Will älter als die meisten im Dorf. Ein paar junge Männer waren im Herbst ausgezogen, um in fernen Städten nach Arbeit zu suchen. Will wusste um Merlin's Geheimnis nun seit mehr als 4 Jahren.  
Das Dorf brauchte keinen Wirbelsturm mehr zu befürchten, der wilde Sturm und der zarte Sommerwind hatten sich vereinigt.

„Was ist … mit einer Haselnuss?“  
„Hier.“  
„Das sieht aus wie verschrumpelter Ziegenkot.“  
„Es ist eine Haselnuss.“  
„Was ist...mit einer Blüte?“  
„Hier.“  
„Das ist wunderschön, Merlin.“  
„Willst du sehen, wie ich eine Blume zum Leben erwecke?“

Was mit einer Kopfnuss vor über einem Jahrzehnt begonnen hatte, endete mit mehr als Freundschaft. Der Frost tropfte von den kahlen Ästen, Nebel umhüllte die Sonne, und die Blumen wagten sich aus dem kalten Boden hervor, streckten ihre Köpfchen Richtung Wärme.

„Wie findest du Sophie?“  
„Nett.“  
„Magst du sie?“  
„Sie ist...nett.“  
„Magst du sie?“  
„Ich mag dich.“

Die Veränderung war kaum zu bemerken. Sie sprachen noch immer über das Dorf und Albion. Sie sprachen über die Mädchen des Dorfes, über ihre zukünftigen Bräute. Doch ein Schulterklopfen wurde zu einer festen Umarmung, eine feste Umarmung wurde zu einem sanften Streicheln, von einem Außenstehenden kaum zu bemerken.

„Tut Magie weh?“  
„Nein. Warum sollte sie?“  
„Deine Augen leuchten und es sieht schmerzhaft aus.“  
„Es tut nicht weh, keine Sorge. Es fühlt sich...befreiend an.“  
„Ich möchte fühlen, wie das ist.“  
„Wie Magie ist?“  
„Ja.“

Der erste Kuss war zögerlich und zaghaft und brachte Blumen um sie herum zum Blühen. Verschmutzte Finger krallten sich in tiefschwarzes Haar, und strichen dann sanft über sie. 

Wenig später wurde das Dorf angegriffen und Merlin's Geheimnis drohte aufzufliegen. Ihnen wurde einiges genommen, Hütten wurden zerstört, eine junge Frau kam um, doch irgendwie wurden die Angreifer in die Flucht geschlagen – nur zwei Menschen im gesamten Dorf wussten, warum.

„Merlin, sie hätten es sehen können. Das darf nicht nochmal passieren. Du musst aufpassen. Du weißt warum. Sieh mich nicht so an, du weißt ich werde keine Antworten für dich haben.“  
„Will weiß davon.“

Das war das erste Mal, dass Merlin mit seiner Mutter gestritten hatte. Doch es ging nur um sein Wohlbefinden. Es ging um eine Liebe einer Mutter zu ihrem Sohn. Das begriff Merlin, als Hunith unter Tränen eine Ledertasche schnürte.

„Will, ich werde fort gehen.“  
„Was? Warum?“  
„Es ist zu gefährlich. Und ich muss lernen.“  
„Was musst du lernen?“  
„Meine Magie besser zu kontrollieren.“  
„Aber...wohin wirst du gehen?“  
„Meine Mutter schickt mich nach Camelot, zu einem Freund.“  
„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst, Merlin.“  
„Ich auch nicht.“

Ein schiefes Grinsen traf auf feuchte, blaue Augen. 

„Wir wollen Leute wie dich wohl einfach nicht hier haben, was?“

Lachen drang durch den Wald.

„Will, pass' auf meine Mutter auf, ja?“  
„Das werde ich tun, alter Freund. Bis zu zurückkehrst.“

Der zweite Kuss ist der letzte und bringt Blumen um sie herum zum welken. Tränen mischen sich mit Schweiß, Finger krallen sich in brüchiges Leder.

Als Merlin zurückkehrt, sind beide jungen Männer gewachsen und reifer geworden. 

Als Merlin zurückkehrt, bewahrt ihr Wirbelsturm das Dorf vor dem Untergang.

Als Merlin zurückkehrt, ist der Sturm wieder ein Sturm und opfert sein Leben für den Sommerwind.

**Author's Note:**

> *Keks überreich*


End file.
